Just another day
by Alexia-90-20
Summary: Flippy wanted to have a day with Flaky, but it went terribly wrong. Then again, that's just another day in Flaky and Flippy's screwed up relationship. Fliqpy wouldn't have it any other way... (Rated T for swearing, gore, death and Fliqpy) (UPDATE: Fixed a few mistakes and added on)


**Me:  
I don't own Happy Tree Friends, Mondo Media does  
I own the OCs **

**(Note, I'm making this a One-Shot to see if I can do a story, so, if you want an actually story, I'll do that if I get enough encouragement. Why? Because, I'm actually very self-conscious about me making stories. So, if this story interested you, well, can you give some encouragement?)**

* * *

 _All Flippy wanted to do today was spend time with Flaky. That's all he wanted to do today and what did he get for it? He got a crazy day that ended with him._

 _But, before then, he was having a good day._

* * *

The Veteran walked to his friend's house with a pink bouquet in hand. He was going to take his friend out for the day. The poor tomboy had been on a gaming streak all week ever since Cuddles got her that new gaming system.

 _*Knock Knock*_

The bear chuckled at the loud gasp he heard from her living room window. She was still playing that game. It made the man laugh. He was stoked to see his tiny friend. She wore her hair in a boyish ponytail, her baggy male white shirt, the black long sleeved shirt underneath, her trademark black track pants and she was missing her red sneakers right now, so it left her in only her red socks. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep and the dark bags under her eyes were darker than they were last week. The red porcupine was about to fall over at the lack of sleep.

"Flippy?" Flaky whispered in her quite voice. Flippy couldn't help but feel a little bit flustered at the adorableness that was his friend's voice. He toke the small bouquet and gave it to her tiny hands. The veteran always did like the fact she had baby hands. It made her so cute!

"Here," Flippy said as he passed the set of carnations and roses to his sleepy and small friend, "It should liven up your home!" She mumbled a 'thank you' under her breath and ran to the closest vase she had with the little energy she could. He walked inside her home to peek into her living and see her game. According to Cuddles, she was practically done and all she needed to do was beat the finally a boss, a giant mask creature inside a moon. The character was a small boy who had to save the world in certain amount of time or otherwise rewind and try again. The vet flipped through the main menu screen to find her blonde haired character named Phillip. Either Flaky had put a different version of Flippy's name or she thought it was a good name. It was probably the latter.

Maybe he shouldn't take her out today… She was probably really tired after all. It would be kinda rude to take his friend away from her required sleep. He was about to leave until he heard someone coming down the stairs. The tiny foot stomps belonged to his small friend as he felt his shoulder being tapped by her tiny little hand. He turned his head to see the girl with her hair down, nicely brushed he might add, and her red sneakers on her feet. He knew that she knows what those flowers actually meant. He got up and stood before her. He wasn't much taller, only a good five inches taller. She was only five foot after all, so it wasn't as if she was a midget or anything. She was a decent height for a young lady…

Young lady? He wouldn't say lady, no, that didn't fit Flaky's personality at all. Sure, she had her moments, but she wasn't a complete and total lady, no, that's Giggles and Petunia. She was more of a tomboy nerd. She liked her games, her internet, her boyish clothes and activities. She only had her girlish moments when she was either in danger or throwing a birthday party or something like that.

He still couldn't believe she would do that all for him of all people...

"A..are you ready Flip..py?" She strutted as Flippy patted her head. She would still get nervous around company, no matter what social situation. She loved her privacy and alone time. However, Flippy was glad to see her not stutter as much around him than the others. It made him feel.. special, yeah, that's the right word for it. But, he knew he couldn't have her, no way.

After all, why would she love someone like him in that way? She deserve a man who was perfectly fine and had no issues. Not the veteran, a fighter who was forced to war and then drained of all kind of hopes and dreams of the future. No matter how strong he felt for her, he couldn't put Flaky in that position. It wouldn't be right..

All he could do was take her out like a friend would do for another.

 _So, they started the day just like that with no trouble at all._

* * *

They had arrived at the café only to see that it was lunchtime. Petunia was working today as waitress and Handy was helping, even though he didn't have hands… How the hell does he write with his mouth anyways?

"Welcome to-," Petunia stopped, looked at the two in front of her, and realized who she was talking to, "Flippy! Flaky!" The blue skunk hugged her friends, only for her to let go quickly after she saw Flaky somehow not breathing. The waitress apologized and guided her friends to the seats near the window. Oh the girls knew it was dangerous, but they didn't have a choice in the matter. Flippy chose the window seat, fully aware of his chances of flipping out.

Rumor has it that he was working on fixing it.

Another rumor said that Flippy confirmed it a day ago..

Both rumors were true.

"So Flakchi," Flippy used his little nickname for his friend as she became more alert _(He had gotten the name from one of her favorite hobbies, anime watching)_ , "What cha' want?" Flaky looked at the menu in her hands and tried to make her choice. The veteran found it absolutely adorable how Flaky refused to wear glass, giving her not only stubbornness in her list of personality traits, but she couldn't see too well from up close. That game had only made it worse.. Not to mention, she was slowly drifting off to dream land, only to be awaken by her own self-conscious.

"You want a salad?" Flippy asked as his friend nervously nodded. She wasn't a pro vegan, he knew that, but she did like her salads every now and again. He noticed Petunia next to him and told her the orders. Flaky was about to grab her wallet from her pants, but Flippy already had the cash from his own jacket pocket.

"Don't worry 'bout it Flakchi!" Flippy grinned as Flaky slid down into her seat in embarrassment. The bear knew how much it made her blush to call her that, and he enjoyed every moment of it. Petunia giggled and gave their orders to Pop who was cooking today. Cub had finally made himself known by gripping onto Flippy's jacket. The bear smiled, grabbed the boy and placed him in between himself and Flaky.

"H…Hi Cub!" Flaky smiled as her voice became a bit higher than it was earlier. Once again, Flippy could not help but awe at his cute best friend cooing at the baby next to him. She would make a wonderful mother to children everywhere, as long as the husband was ready to defend her at anytime, anywhere.

He prayed for that man to be himself.

"Here ya'll go!" Petunia called as she sat a salad for the red porcupine and some French fries for the lime bear. They said thank you, Flippy tipped his friend, and ate their meals. Cub had run off to his father and noticed him running into the kitchen. The two felt their faces pale as they ran out of the café with their lunch in hand.

Luckily, they had avoided a death scene involving Pop, Cub and Petunia. That would have made Flippy flip out, bad. Speaking of that, Fliqpy _(Pounced as Flippy)_ was oddly silent today… Maybe he was being nice, or maybe even _**merciful**_ today!

* * *

 _ **Speak of the devil…**_ Flippy and Flaky, both full from their lunch, had stumbled upon a death scene involving Lammy, 'Mister Pickles' and Toothy. The purple beaver was minding his own business, talking to Lammy when suddenly, 'Mister Pickles', killed Toothy by 'accidentally' pushing him into a man cover and letting alligators eat him. Flippy was unaware they had an alligator invasion in the sewers until today and it made him cringe. All the blood and gore. It made him go insane. Now, Fliqpy had finally woken up and was ready to play on the outside. Unfortunately for the killer bear, his angelic side noticed his attempt at entering his mind, so he decided to fight back.

* * *

( **Fliqpy** _;_ Flippy)

 **What the hell Flip shit?** Nothing!  
 **Nothing my ass! You're usually scared of anything related to war!** Well, I got over it  
 **We both know how that happens and it sure as hell didn't happen.** Shit…  
 **It's about Flaky, isn't it!** Fliqpy, no it isn't!  
 **I see how you look at her!** Fliqpy, pleas-  
 **You look at her with so much love! I know you want her to be yours!** …..  
 **You must like her! No, you must love her!** ….Fliqpy, please, stop.  
 **What!? Stop, hell no! This is too much fun!** ….Please…  
 **What? Are you scared now? Now that little Flaky is in danger?** You wouldn't!  
 **I hate everyone here. I wouldn't have to do this if you would just move on, but no. You stayed here for** _ **her.**_ Flaky has nothing to do with thi-  
 **SHUT UP!** FLIQPY!

Flippy was knocked out of his body and was replaced with his evil counterpart. He watched in horror as the once brown eyes changed into a golden yellow and the teeth somehow shaped themselves into sharp and pointy shark teeth. He grabbed the Bowie knife from his left combat boot and held it to Flaky's neck as he held her arms behind her.

* * *

"F…Fliqpy!?" The red head gasped as she felt the metal meet her skin. She hadn't been pierced yet, but she knew what would happen if she struggled. The golden demon didn't like killing whiners. They were the most annoying people to kill.

" **Hey Flakes.** " Fliqpy whispered into her ear and she shivered. His breathe wasn't warm like Flippy's, it was oddly cold. His skin also felt cold as she felt his other hand clutch her arms tighter. The jacket he wore had somehow moved on its own and made the collar go up. She tried to move her head to make her neck stop aching, but she was nearly cut be Fliqpy's knife in the process.

" **You should know by now.** " Flipqy grinned as Flaky moved her head back into place. He was slowly dragging her to the forest behind them. It was risky place to be killed. The rumors said that once upon a time, when the curse was casted, it missed a certain part of the forest. Now, if you go there and die, you never come back to town, or to life. She prayed and hoped that they weren't going to _that_ part.

Luckily, for her, they only went backwards into the forest that cursed. However, she knew Fliqpy was familiar with the non-cursed part.

It wasn't a lie, Fliqpy has permanently put people to their graves. When people were causing the town to sink in despair, he would come in and stop them. Think of him as an antihero, he's still bad, but he does not like for things to change.

" **Flakes, why 'ya shaking?** " Fliqpy teased as he stopped at a random tall tree. He had sandwiched himself between a tree and her, but he knew she couldn't fight back. Flippy hadn't taught her how to fight yet and all she knew were small kicks. A head butt was possible, but he had gotten used to those after Handy tried to knock him out with it last week. He grinned as she tried to struggle, watching her anxiety reaching its limit. He knew this could be a stupid move, he could be countered at this point! However, he just liked teasing the girl so much! Call it a sick way of showing his love, he had a crush on her too. Unlike Flippy, he would show his love out front, whenever he wanted to. He has done it a couple of times, but it was either interrupted by his sadistic personality, her death or something else on those lines. It truly did piss him off, but he has a chance now!

" **Flllllaaakes~"** Fliqpy drugged out as Flaky felt her knees buckle and her teeth chattering. It was getting slightly annoying...

"F….Fliq..py.. Pl…eas..e!" She was strutting badly, and it was now pissing off the veteran. Flipqy could not only hear her, but he could hear Flippy screaming and kicking at his prison. The superior soldier was becoming very annoyed at it, so he would shut both friends up by quickly taking the knife from her neck, swiftly sliding in front of Flaky and pushing her against the tree. The red porcupine felt all the wind in her be knocked out.

" **You both are very annoying, you know that?** " Fliqpy growled as Flaky was towered by the psychotic man. His eyes shined their golden hue in the dark, which freaked her the fuck out. Before she could scream, call for Splendid, he cupped her mouth and held his head to her forehead, holding her head against the tree as if she would die if he let go. Flaky's breathe had completely stopped and her eyes were as wide as plates.

" **Before I kill you,** " Fliqpy twirled the knife in his free hand which was next to her head, " **I got something to say to you.** " Flaky looked up at the man who looked slightly... flustered? Flustered!? Fliqpy!? It was something she couldn't imagine, but yet, here he is, the pink was taking over his cheeks. He put the knife into the tree and craved a line down to her shoulders and made another one going horizontal to the top of her hair.

" **You remember how dip shit gives you flowers when he wants a day out, right?"** He asked the red tomboy as she nodded. He chuckled at her nervousness. She truly was an adorable adult. He pulled the knife out of the tree with ease, placed his gloved hand back above her head and held the knife in the same hand.

" **Well, remember this, He likes you more then you know,"** Fliqpy wasn't done, and Flaky was in fear, " **A** **nd you do know me and Flippy can share the same emotion, right?** " What? If Flippy liked her more than a friend would, did that mean… OH GOD! NO! Flaky couldn't process the thought of Flippy trying to kiss her! Well, actually, she wasn't all that disgusted. Just surprised, that's all. She was sure that Fliqpy nor Flippy saw the blood slowly rising to her cheeks.

"*MUMBLE*" Flaky tried to speak, but all her noise was sucked into Fliqpy's hand, which made the veteran feel a sense of warmth. He wouldn't lie, it felt as nice as a warm fire on a cold day. His eyes narrowed and he smiled, not a smirk, a genuine smile mixed with his usually sadistic smile. The serial killer felt his heart beating faster every moment that passed.

" **And** **Flakes,** " He tilted her chin to meet his eyes, " **This is your fault, you little bitch.** " Flaky was about to scream and curse at the insult, but Fliqpy removed his hand, and replaced it with his mouth instead. She froze in place and Flipqy held her by her the front of her head and pushed her further against the tree. That free hand was now holding her waist with the Bowie knife chucked to the ground. She didn't like this, but her mind _(And maybe her anxiety)_ was telling her to let this slide, especially if she wanted to stay alive. So her plan was to go along with his action?

She had a strange sense of déjà vu...

She decided to kiss back, hoping to end it quickly and for him to let her go. Instead, she received more from the golden-eyed bear, who in turn liked her response and kissed her harder. She could mentally hear Flippy's screams in both horror, rage and most of all, jealousy. The two mouths disconnected with a trail of spit and Flaky felt herself slide back against the tree as if the kiss had sucked all her will to stand and run. Fliqpy had a strange look in his eye, one she couldn't point out no matter how hard she tried. Nevertheless, she could make assumptions, and the only two that came to mind were either love or lust. She hoped it was love or else she would be screwed, literally. She felt so brain dead.. The tomboy saw her harasser's _(Was he even one of those anymore?)_ smile change into a grin and felt her fears come back. If she wasn't so scared, she would have noticed her chest was now hurting.

" **Look like we're out of time.** " Fliqpy held the knife to her neck. She felt her whimpers come back and her tears breaking from her eyes. The plan didn't work, that's why she's crying, right? No, that wasn't it at all. She didn't know why, but now, she just felt heartbroken, betrayed. Why? It wasn't as if she liked Fliqpy, right?

" **Goodnight princess.** " Fliqpy gave Flaky one last kiss before he sliced her neck opened. He kept her mouth on her's as she choked on the blood. He grinned and touched the wound to get some blood too. As she started to cry, Fliqpy felt something odd. Sadness? Guilt? With Fliqpy!? No way, but that wasn't to say it wasn't possible that Fliqpy felt the tiniest guilty for killing his crush, but this is how the routine worked. He wasn't sane, and she knew that. They both knew someone was to die. But today, the serial killer felt weird. Not only did she have Flippy at his knees for her, he felt like bowing down to the nerdy princess dying in front of him.

" **Amazing.** " He said with the grin on his face as he pulled away and felt Flaky's body go numb. The look in her eyes showed agony, but Fliqpy's eyes widened at the slight gleam that appeared. It was the only thing to every scare him here besides the dream flip incident.

He had seen this gleam a couple of times before by other girls who fell in love with him. Then again, that was before they met Fliqpy. Now, Flaky had fallen into the same trap they did. But, there was something different with her. He and Flippy would see the gleam coming into her eyes without her acknowledgement and could have sworn that he saw a gleam of guilt and sorrow for both sides of the lime bear when she stabbed Flippy with the glass shard that one Halloween. The very next day, when she was killed by Fliqpy, he saw the same gleam come back, but it was brighter than those other girls. The golden-eyed bear didn't believe his eyes. She had died with a smile on her face and she had the gleam before she died.. He felt.. so heart broken.

That was the first time Flippy ever saw Fliqpy cry…

Now, it was happening again. It was all repeating again. The gleam, the smile she somehow had. Then, out of nowhere, she opened her mouth. Fliqpy couldn't figure out why she was still alive, but all he wanted was to break down and shut her up before he heard her words!

"F…Fliq…ppy." She tried to slur both names into her sentence without using extra air, even though they were pounced the same. He looked at her eyes and saw the gleam grow bigger. Oh, this was bad for him.. He needed to kill her now! Yet, when he tried to move, his body almost went completely numb.

"I….I l…o" She was gasping out as Fliqpy finally move to try and slice her again to end her, but his hand stopped midair, most likely due to Flippy. He could hear Flippy's crying from the back of his head. Why did he want to hear!? He knew what was going to happen, he knew the script well. So why did Flippy want to hear? Why did **_Fliqpy_** want to hear as well!?

"I…I l…ov..e" She gasped out again as Fliqpy struggled against Flippy. The serial killer wanted nothing more than to not hear the words come out of her mouth. He wouldn't be able to handle the words lightly. He heard Flippy's cries, praying for his suffering to end. Fliqpy felt his eyes suddenly become watery. If he wasn't so focused on trying to win against Flippy, he would have seen the tears falling onto Flaky's face.

"I…I l…ov..e y…you." She choked out as Flipqy finally break from his twin's control and silenced her by slicing her stomach opened to reveal her insides. He pulled on her intestines as she chocked on more blood. After some stomach pulling and a lung being stabbed to damnation, She finally died due to lack of blood and destroyed organs. Fliqpy panted as he tugged the knife deep into her stomach. He felt himself get up and push the knife down into the intestines with his foot. As the bear felt his sadistic mind return, He saw the knife slip from his foot and land in-between her chest.

"FLIQPY!" Fliqpy ignored the pathetic veteran in his head and grabbed the knife. He noted that Flaky had a small chest, an A to be exact. It was strange, but he oddly liked- Oh Shit… He need to run now! With red cheeks and red eyes, he quickly pulled the knife out of her and ran off. He sliced the trees and woodland creatures that stood in his way. His mind and heart, they were in war with each other for the first time in years.

The lime bear was covered in blood before he emerged from the forest. One unlikely tree friend had the bravery to try to run, but he tackled them and ripped them apart, piece by piece. He was grinning like a psycho, but truly, he was all confused. As he held the generic friend's arm, he started to clutch it and then he chucked it at the Mole, who was driving. It landed right into his eye as he served and started to kill multiple people including Giggles and Cuddles with their bones flying into buildings and tires. One of the unluckily raccoon twins was torn in half because they had tried to steal the donuts inside and tired to use the plan they had when Mole was driving the cookie truck.

Fliqpy wanted nothing more than to kill. Maybe that would get rid of those emotions, his real mind. So, he did what he did best.

He left his thoughts, his real mind and emotions to Flippy and went on to killing the others with no feeling, or so he thought. When the others saw him before their death, they saw the emotionless and sadness in his eyes. It wasn't natural for the killer bear. The male was truly depressed and he wasn't aware of his depression.

* * *

Flippy finally gained control after a while and waited for the next day to say hi to his friend in the hospital. He hugged her and told her about yesterday, but left her words out of the conversation. Luckily, for him, she didn't seem to remember anything but Fliqpy ripping her apart, which sent her into a panic attack. While Flippy claimed her down, Fliqpy was watching from the window with a small box behind his back. It was a box Flippy bought a while back… The golden-eyed bear frowned, went to his corner and sat down. He looked inside the box to see the promise ring Flippy wanted to give Flaky before he left, but, since he never did, the tomboy never knew how much he actually cared for her, so it led to the past repeating itself. They hadn't changed at all.. They still had a broken relationship that was held very loosely by foreign strings of love. Those strings had fallen reached Fliqpy and had consumed him whole like they did Flippy...

 _Fliqpy wasn't too happy about, but then again, he didn't like things changing at all. So did what he did best, he killed those thoughts and strings the best he could. After all, he was just trying to do his never ending job..._

 _He was doing it right, right?_

* * *

 ** _One shot complete._**

 ** _UPDATE (9-3): Decided to fix up some grammar mistakes and add on to this already 3,000+ word one-shot..  
To HTFan, I thank you for the critique and thank you for the encouragement. I do hope to make this a story! Maybe, it'll come soon..._**


End file.
